warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fernsong/Main article
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Fernkit |apprentice=Fernpaw |warrior=Fernsong |queen=FernsongRevealed on the Official Website |mother=Cinderheart |father=Lionblaze |sisters=Sorrelstripe, Hollytuft, Flywhisker, Spotfur |brother=Snaptooth |mate=Ivypool |son=Flipclaw |daughters=Bristlefrost, Thriftear |mentor=Rosepetal |app=Unknown |livebooks=''A Vision of Shadows, ''Tawnypelt's Clan, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions |deadbooks=Unknown}} Fernsong is a pale yellow tabby tom. Fernsong is a ThunderClan warrior under Bramblestar's leadership in the lake territories. He was born as Fernkit to Cinderheart and Lionblaze, and was named in honor of Ferncloud. He had two sisters, Sorrelkit and Hollykit. Eventually he became an apprentice under Rosepetal with the name of Fernpaw, and later earned his warrior name of Fernsong. He formed a close bond with Ivypool, and eventually became her mate, fathering Flipclaw, Thriftear, and Bristlefrost with her. Despite being a tom, he moved onto the nursery with her to help her raise their kits. At the same time, he became the older brother to Snaptooth, Spotfur and Flywhisker; his parents' second litter. History ''A Vision of Shadows :Fernsong is a warrior of ThunderClan. He is a gentle and caring tom, and spends plenty of time in the nursery with the kits. He takes Honeykit to Jayfeather and Alderpaw and is concerned about the kit's bellyache. He and Ivypool become close friends and gently tease each other. Squirrelflight asks him to journey with Ivypool, Alderpaw and Twigpaw to find Twigpaw's mother. However, they fail to find Twigpaw's mother and assume she died on the Thunderpath. :He and Ivypool become mates, and Fernsong is eager to start a family. Ivypool is hesitant to give up her life as a warrior for moons in the nursery, but Fernsong insists he will take her place once the kits were weened. The pair later journey to SkyClan's camp to look for Dovewing, and Fernsong comforts his mate and assures her of Dovewing's loyalty. His mother, Cinderheart, gives birth to his younger littermates, Spotkit, Snapkit, and Flykit, and Ivypool gives birth to Bristlekit, Flipkit, and Thriftkit. Fernsong moves into the nursery and helps to care for his children. :Fernsong greets Dovewing and her kits when she briefly visits ThunderClan, and Ivypool introduces theirs kits to Dovewing. Fernsong joins the patrol to escort Dovewing and her family to ShadowClan, and Ivypool adamantly questions her mate about everything Dovewing may have said. He later meets Dovewing again when she joins a patrol to bring Puddleshine back to ShadowClan. The Broken Code :His kits are now apprentices, and he is very proud and supportive of Bristlepaw when she finally passes her warrior assessment. Bristlefrost finds comfort in her father after being heartbroken by Stemleaf and Bramblestar's apparent death. Super Editions :In 'Bramblestar's Storm, Fernkit is born to Lionblaze and Cinderheart alongside his sisters Sorrelkit and Hollykit. Like his littermates, Fernkit is named after fallen Clanmates who died during the battle against the Dark Forest. Moons after the Great Storm, Fernpaw is apprenticed to Rosepetal, and is very enthusiastic when Bramblestar and Squirrelflight train with them. Trivia Interesting facts *Fernsong is named after Ferncloud. *He and his siblings have kittypet blood through Firestar and WindClan blood through Crowfeather. *He is the first known tom to not stay a warrior while helping to raise his kits. Author statements *Kate Cary has said Fernsong is her favorite name. Character pixels Official art Quotes |See more'}} External links * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages